The Darkest Of Blue Skies
by arial-96
Summary: Eragon is called out urgently to Ellesmera. No body knows what is going on but everyone seems to know the importance: the sake of Algeasia. What will happen when Eragon arrives in Ellesmera and who will he meet? Filled with suspence and cliffhangers.R
1. When the Wind Whispers

THE DARKEST OF BLUE SKIES

**Authors Note: I do not own these characters; I own only my own ideas and my own characters. The rest is property of the awesome Christopher Poilini.- I think that's how you spell it. **

Chapter 1: When the Wind Whispers

Eragon stomped angrily through the overgrown forest. Never again would he face that horrible woman. All she did was complain and complain. Eragon slammed his foot down on a toadstool that blocked his path. I am tired so tired of this, he thought, as branches whipped at his ankles and wrists, slicing them open with little cuts. She tests my nerves to the extreme and I'm so tired…

"_Eragon"_

Eragon stopped, dead in his tracks.

"_Eragon"_

A spasm of terror erupted inside of him. Eragon lashed around looking for the source of the voice. The eerie voice still rang in his ears. Vibrating and not stopping. The voice got louder and louder. Eragon ran. He dashed through the trees, his arms flailing wildly. The voice still echoed in his mind, trapping him, there was no escape.

Eragon cried out, and fell to his knees in the dirt. He held his head like he was trying to rip it off, rocking back and forth like a baby in sleep.

"_Eragon"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Eragon woke drenched in a cold sweat. He tried to open his eyes but they stung in a salty mess. He fumbled around for his bed sheets and found them on the floor. Wiping his eyes he got up and stretched his cramped muscles. He was in his small tent; it was a dark blue tarp propped up with sticks. Roran was sleeping in the corner and Saphira was sleeping outside apparently unaware of Eragon's night frights. Eragon shuttered as he remembered the horrid voice from his dreams. It had sounded so real, so true. Eragon shook his head; it was just the aftermath of the battle, he told himself, as he walked towards the water basin in the corner. He dunked his head into the basin, and breathed out long and hard. He needed to compose himself. He was a rider; he could not be bothered by silly nightmares. But nevertheless Eragon shook as he reached for the towel.

"What is wrong with me?" He murmured to himself as he threw a shirt on.

" You have changed, cousin." Roran's deep voice whispered from the shadows.

Astoundingly, Eragon did not jump in surprise at hearing his cousin's voice.

"Aye." Eragon responded a little louder than he wanted.

"I'm worried," Roran started, "Katrina is gone and you are the only one who can help me get her back. But I don't know… you have all this other stuff to do and, well I don't think I even want your help."

Eragon swayed, extremely surprised at his cousin. "But…"

Arya barged into the room. "Eragon, we need you, now."


	2. Jump My Love

THE DARKEST OF BLUE SKIES

**Authors Note: I do not own these characters; I own only my own ideas and my own characters. The rest is property of the awesome Christopher Paoilini. - I think that's how you spell it. Anyways… please read and review, it keeps you going, you know?**

**On with the story:**

Chapter 2: Jump My Love

Ella ambled gracefully down the dirt path, deep in the forest of Du Weldenvarden. Her dark brown curls bounced around her waist as she picked up pace. He'll never catch me, she thought.

"Oh, Ella Marie," A deep voice sang behind her, "I will catch you and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it."

"Oh, you wish," giggled Ella to the elf behind her, as she burst into a full sprint. But it was no use. Ella suddenly felt hands on her waist. Lifting her up, soaring her through the air.

"Jump my love!" chanted the elf below her.

Ella shrieked, "Put me down Alex!"

Alex twisted her around in his hands, so that she was facing him.

"Elves afraid of heights," he mocked, "Never in my life have I herd that before." He pulled her tightly to him bending low to her height.

SWOOSH!!!

SWOOSH!!

SWOOSH!!

Alex almost dropped Ella, catching her at the last second. They both looked up, and what they saw made them gasp.

A dragon golden and the size of a massive hill was floating down beside them. It had a huge wingspan, almost not making the clearance. Despite its immense size, Ella noticed it only had three legs. A surge of pity went through Ella, and she leaned heavily on Alex.

There was a rider, but not until he got off the dragon did Alex and Ella notice him. He was very old. There were wrinkles tugging at his skin and he had the smallest frame in the world, small even by the standards of elves. He was panting hard, clearly out of breath.

The elf limped towards Alex and Ella, who were still holding on to each other for dear life. He held a package I his hand, wrapped hastily.

"Children," he said, "I need you to go, run as fast as you can and tell Queen Islanzadi Oromis and Glaedr are here, and they need to meet with her urgently, privately."

Ella stood with her mouth wide open and mustered up the courage to speak, "I don't understand", she said her voice shaking, "I though the only riders were Galabatroix and Eragon. What is going on?" Ella looked at Alex and saw that he was as dumbstruck as her.

"What is your name?" asked Oromis.

"Um… Ella Maire, why?"

Oromis shook his head, "Ella Marie you must do what you are being told. It is for the sake of Algesia."

Ella nodded furiously and turned to go when she felt Oromis' surprisingly strong hand on her back. "Give this to her," he said holding out a ring with the queens allegiance symbol on it, "And bring her back here." He shifted and the fabric around his parcel moved revealing a shiny green oval. Oromis quickly covered it up and whispered gravely, "go!"

Ella glanced at Alex who obviously didn't notice the strange green object. She nodded at him and broke into a sprint, leaving Oromis and Glaedr behind.

**O.k. so I know it's kinda obvious what Oromis has… but PLEASE Review. Thanks **


	3. A Traitor?

THE DARKEST OF BLUE SKIES

**O.k, I am spitting out chapters qickely, and i hope you guys are liking them. This is another short chapter, sorry!!! But anyways, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, it really made my day!! **

Chapter 3: A Traitor?

Ella ran, tearing down the dirt path. She could not believe what just happened. The only riders alive were Eragon and Galabatorix! Were had this coward been all his life? When Algesia was being destroyed by the Foresworn did he just sit back and relax, while the rest of the riders perished? I must get there before Alex, Ella thought, or else he will tell her that this traitor is to be trusted. He is not; he is a coward and is obviously disloyal to the elves and to all of Algasia. Ella picked up speed, running full tilt.

She glanced behind her. Alex was a fair ways away, his bulky weight slowing him down. Ella still clutched the ring in her hand; she could see Queen Islanzadi's quarters in front of her. They seemed to bled into the rest of the forest. With its moss covered walls and leaf covered roof. She burst through the oak doors, and they swung inward slamming loudly into the walls.

The royal party sat at tables lined around three walls. Queen Islanzadi sat at her throne, and was deep in conversation with another female elf. Everyone looked up and stared at Ella, eyes wide and questioning.

Ella froze, stunned at the overwhelming feeling of having so many eyes on her at once. She was suddenly aware of her torn black jeans and dirty tunic. She self-consciously smoothed out her hair.

Queen Islanzadi looked at Ella, her eyes were warm and comforting, bringing Ella back to the first time she had meant her; Ella was four, and just arrived in Ellesmera from Surda. Her mother was ill from such a long travel and Ella did not know what to do. She stumbled on the doorstep of Islanzadi's quarters, carrying everything that they owned on her back. Ella collapsed on top of her mother sobbing uncontrollably when Islanzadi showed up at the door in only her night gown.

But that was at least twelve years ago.

Islanzadi smiled at Ella and broke the silence. "Hello young Ella, how are you?"

Ella swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm fine." she stammered.

"Oh that is good," Islanzadi replied, "and your mother, how is she?"

"She is good too." Ella almost whispered.

"That is very good," Islanzadi said nodding her head. "Now don't count me rude, but I must ask you why you…and Alex come bursting into my quarters so urgently."

Ella noticed Alex move in behind her. Wow, I really out ran him, Ella couldn't help but thinking.

"Um… we apologize, Queen." Alex said from behind her, greeting the Queen with the proper gestures and sayings. Ella feebly followed Alex's gestures towards the Queen, embarrassed that she didn't remember to do it in the first place.

"Do not worry," Islanzadi said her almond eyes boring into them.

Ella shifted her weight, "Um… can we talk to you alone?" she asked wondering if it was not rude to request her privately, in such a odd fashion.

Islanzadi was unperturbed. "Through this door," she said, beckoning with her hand.

Alex and Ella followed her through a door beside her throne. They walked through a lively corridor and into a small room with chairs that looked as if they were grown from the ground. They went through a curved archway and entered a fascinating bedroom. There was a small stream flowing through it, distinctly dividing the bed area from the library. Ella gasped out loud. The library was huge; it held books the size of her palm to the size of a dining table. There was hardcover books, fabric bound books, paperbacks, and books that looked like they were made from bark.

Islanzadi's voice bought Ella back to reality. "Now what would you like?" she asked not unkindly.

"A man with a dragon swooped down from the trees, and asked for you," Ella said in a rush, "He told us to come running to get you. He wants us to bring you back to where he was, alone."

Suddenly Islanzadi's eyes were sharp and aware. "Who was this man? Was he Eragon?"

"No," answered Alex, "His name was…"

"It doesn't matter," snapped Ella, was he stupid? "He is not to be trusted! Obviously he cares nothing for the elves, nothing for Algesia! He has stayed in hiding for so long and never came out to help when we were in need. He is a traitor!"

Alex stared at her, his tan face dumbstruck. "You saw the state he was in," he declared, "Maybe he was in hiding for his own safety."

"Pah," Ella spat, "You cannot prove he is not going to ambush the Queen!"

"He had the ring!"

"So he could have taken that from someone, he could be the mysterious fighter from the plains for all we know!"

"Ella, be rational, the dragon from the plains was red!!"

"Quiet," Islanzadi said sternly, "What is this mans name?" she asked looking at Alex.

Obviously embarrassed Alex shrugged, "Oromis or something."

Islanzadi nodded, "I know him. Take me to where he is."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry!! i had to make more questions before I could answer some!! Thanks agian for everyone who reveiwed and everyone who read it! Remember, constructive critasism is welcome, just don't be too mean or i'll have to block you!! Just kidding! Please review!! I hope your enjoying!**

**Love you guys: arial-96 **


	4. Not a Child

THE DARKEST OF BLUE SKIES

**Hello, Another short chapter!! Hope your enjoying the story!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my reveiwers!!**

Chapter 4: Not a Child

Ella walked moodily beside Alex and Queen Islanzadi. How could they be so foolish? She thought. They were clearly walking into an ambush! He probably used a fake name or something, someone Queen Islanzadi would know and when we get there he'll attack us.

"How much longer?" Queen Islanzadi asked, looking at Alex and Ella.

"Just around this bend," Alex answered in his most official voice.

Islanzadi nodded, "Now children," she said in a gentle voice, "I need you to leave now, quietly, and don't tell anyone what just happened."

Alex nodded, turning to go.

"No," Ella said, surprising the Queen for the first time that day.

Alex grabbed her hand, "Ella there is no need to stay, let's go."

Ella shook off his hand. "No, that could be one of Galabatorixs' men! We cannot let you go in alone!"

Queen Islanzadi chuckled softly, "I understand that you do not want me to get hurt, but I know this man, and besides, what would you and Alex do against Galabatorixs' men?"

Fury erupted inside Ella, she was not a child! "But how do you know this elf? If you do then how come no one else knows of him?"

Queen Islanzadi sighed, "Ella, I have known Oromis and Glaedr forever; they helped train Eragon and Saphira when they came to Ellesmera. The only reason you don't know of them is because we have to keep them secret for there safety, and I expect you to too."

Ella feebly nodded, she felt like a child now. Alex grabbed her hand and they said farewell, and started to walk back to Ellesmera.

They both did not speak for a while, but Alex was whistling a merry tune.

"Alex," Ella said after a while, "Did you see what Oromis was holding?"

"No, did you?"

"Ya I did," she said, "It was green and shiny; I think it was an egg."

Alex stopped dead in his tracks. "An egg?"

"Ya, but it wasn't like a chicken egg or anything, it looked like a stone."

"Ella, I think…"

"What?"

"I think it's a dragon egg."

"No it can't be. There is only one egg left to hatch and it's locked up with Galabatorix."

"Ella, before today we thought that there was only three riders, Galabatorix, Eragon, and that mysterious rider that fought at the plains. But now we know there is more, could it not be the same for an egg?"

Ella gasped, he was right. "Lets go," she said, "We'll sneak through the bushes."

"No, we can't do that, well just ask the Queen later."

Ella was shocked. "We can't just ask the Queen! She'll lie; and I'm tired of being lied too!"

Alex hesitated, "O.k." he said and turned towards the bushes, pulling Ella with him. They did not have to travel far before they reached a spot where they could see Oromis and Queen Islanzadi speaking.

Alex beckoned with his hand for Ella to crouch, and she did so quietly. Then they moved forward slowly careful trying not to make noise on the forest floor. Soon, they herd Oromis' voice.

"I found it in the forest, by the Crags of Tel'naeir, it was just sitting there, I can't believe I never noticed it before."

"Maybe it wasn't there before." Islanzadi's smooth voice said.

"We think your right," Oromis said back, "We need to get Eragon back over here; to decide whether or not we should hatch it."

"Yes, Eragon, Saphira, and Arya should come back; I will get right on that." Islanzdai said.

Oromis was silent for a while, "We are not alone."

Ella and Alex looked at each other, they were caught.

**Oooh!! We have a couple of trouble makers on our hands, What will happen to them?Will the egg be hatched?**

**Please Reveiw!**

** arial-96**


	5. Fights and Angry Words

THE DARKEST OF BLUE SKIES

**Hello, here is another chapter, read up because I won't be writing a chapter a day all the time.**

**So here it is:**

Chapter 5: Fights and Angry Words

Eragon stood awkwardly looking at Arya. Roran's eyes bored into him from the back of the tent.

"Um…now?" Eragon asked Arya.

Arya's eyes steeled. "Eragon are you a rider or not! We need you now!"

Wow someone's a little stressed, Eragon thought, wondering exactly what was so important.

Arya looked at him, expecting an answer.

"Well of course I'm a rider," Eragon stated halfheartedly, "But I'm kinda in the middle of something, just give me a minute."

Arya threw her arms dramatically in the air. "Oh yes, master Eragon, while Alagaesia lies in distress, we will humbly wait for you to finish your little chat with your cousin!" She glared at him with eyes that could kill.

Um…Saphira, Eragon contacted Saphira mentally, a little help please.

_Oh little one. _Saphira said to Eragon, _Go with Arya, you can finish this with Roran latter._

"I'm coming," Eragon said to Arya.

Arya muttered something about his highness finally blessing them all with his presence and stormed out of the tent.

Eragon raised his eyebrows at Roran, but Roran did not seem humored.

"Can we…" Eragon cleared his throat, "ah… finish this later?"

Roran looked at his hands, "Go they need you more anyways."

Ouch, Eragon thought, that hurt.

Eragon stood there uncomfortably not wanting to leave on a note like that.

"You know Roran," Eragon said, not unkindly, "I want to help you, despite everything I have done; you are my only family, and my greatest friend."

Roran looked up, "Go to your meeting, or whatever, I'll talk to you latter." He repeated softly.

Eragon nodded, belting Za'roc to his waist as he left the tent.

Saphira was waiting outside, her blue scales dancing in the sun. Eragon lifted up his hand to shield his eyes from the blinding sun.

_Don't worry, little one. He is not used to all of this commotion; it will take him sometime to relax._

Eragon grunted, "Do you have any idea where we are supposed to be?"

Saphira shook her enormous head, _we'll try Nausada's tent._

Eragon nodded, and walked towards the huge red tent at the corner of the plains. The sun was hot and Eragon could smell the sickly scent of rotting carcasses.

Yuck, all this on an empty stomach, Eragon thought, reaching his mind out to Saphira.

_Maybe they will have some food at the tent,_ Saphira suggested.

"I seriously doubt it," Eragon replied, "Haven't you herd her complain about low food supplies. It's never ending! All she does is complain."

Saphira looked at him with big round eyes, _Like the women you ranted about in your dream?_

Eragon stopped walking, "Well I guess."

_Hmmm…_

"I really don't hate her," Eragon said, "I just don't like it when people complain."

_Eragon, look at all the people she has to take care of, could you not cut her some lack?_

"Ya, I suppose," Eragon said, "But what do you think that whisper was, you know the one from my dream?" He shivered, remembering the voice from his nightmare.

_I have no idea, but we should probably get to the tent a little quicker, so Ayra does not get mad again._

Eragon started to walk, he thought about Ayra, and his heart leaped. She was so exotic, but he sighed aloud, remembering the night in Ellesmera. It would never be.

Pulling the flap aside on the tent, Eragon peeked in, and sure enough, there sat Arya, Orik, and Nausada, all looking very stressed.

"Um… Hi." Eragon said as he entered the room, Saphira sticking her head in the tent behind him.

Ayra looked at him, "So nice of you to show up."

Nausada cleared her throat. "Eragon, this came from Ellesmera," she said, holding up a piece of parchment, sealed with the symbol of Queen Islanzadi.

_What does it say_? Saphira asked from the back.

Nausada looked at her, "We do not know yet, we were waiting for you two to arrive."

Eragon took a seat on a plush leather chair beside Orik. "Well shall we open it?" he suggested.

Nausada nodded her head and torn open the seal, obviously anxious to read what was inside.

"Dear Eragon, Saphira, Nasuada, Arya and Orik," she read aloud, "I have some urgent news to inform you of and its importance is so great, I cannot just write it. We need you to come to Ellesmera, as soon as possible, this is not just a matter of the Varden, it is of extreme importance to Alagaesia." Nasuada's face turned pale. "Never before have we been so urgently in need of you."

Orik looked at the letter, "It was written very quickly. Could it be a fake letter to lure us out of the plains?"

Arya shook her head, "My mother contacted me from Elleamera last night. She has never done that before. She said to come to Ellesmera, as fast as we could, but when I asked her for more information, she said that she could not say."

Nausada looked grim, "But we cannot all go, I must stay here and look after my people. And a trek across the country would take weeks, not to mention the danger."

Saphira spoke up from the back of the room, _If you must stay here then I will carry Eragon, Orik and Ayra to Ellesmera, It would only take a couple of days._

Eragon gasped at her, that is far too much weight, he told her, maybe two of us but not all three.

Saphira looked at him; _I have grown, and besides this is of urgent need to Alagaesia._

Eragon nodded his head, she was right.

"O.k." Nasusada said, "Then it is settled, you will leave as soon as you have had breakfast and have packed."

**Please Review (i know i always say that but i only have 4 reviews and i've posted 5 chapters... But i won't complain) Have a nice day,**

**arial-96**


	6. Unfamilar Writing

THE DARKEST OF BLUE SKIES

**Here you go another short chapter, get used to it they will all be short. **

Chaptet 6: Unfamilar Writing

Eragon looked down at the ground, keenly aware of Arya, sitting rigid and stiff behind him. They were flying over the Hadarac Desert, and Eragon could feel sizzling sticky sweat form on the back of his neck. It was hot, hotter than Eragon remembered and he was tired of seeing nothing but blue skies while the wind ripped and torn at his body. But looking down did nothing to cheer his mood. As far as the eye could see was nothing but sand; brown, gold, orange, yellow, and tan flecks in horrible amounts, scattered in dunes and valleys.

There was a hawk circling endlessly, about four meters below them; searching for prey in the searing hot sand, making Eragon wonder exactly how it could differ anything living from the infinite amounts of lifeless sand. It swooped up close enough for Eragon to touch and plunged towards the ground.

They would have to make camp soon, down in the desert below. Eragon despised the thought, but he could feel Saphira's muscles heaving below him and her breaths short and shallow; although they had left as soon as they possibly could, covering as much ground as Saphira could manage; Saphira was tired and Eragon didn't blame her.

We should break and wait out the hottest hours of the day while Saphira recuperates, Eragon decided.

But somehow he did not think that Ayra would agree with this idea. She had been moody the whole trip, sitting sternly and scanning the ground below.

She should not feel so special, Eragon told himself, you can see someone approaching from miles away, anyways.

He was so bored; even though he had been talking to Saphira for a while. But they had stopped there chat about four hours ago, so that Saphira could save her energy and strength to make their trip. Also, he was awfully worried about Roran; when he had come back to the tent, he was not there and with no other way to apologize to Roran, Eragon had left him a note; even though Roran could not read anything but words and phrases that they had seen around the farm.

Saphira had helped him word it, making it simple and understandable, so that Roran did not have to ask for someone to read it. It said that he was really sorry to have to leave this soon and that family was truly his first priority. Eragon also added that he would talk to Roran as soon as he could, and that he did not want Roran to leave to find Katrina alone. He then tucked it under Roran's pillow, where he knew Roran would find it sooner or later.

He sighed aloud, he knew it was a feeble attempt to earn back Roran's trust, but what else was he to do?

_Tell the others…_said Saphira, cutting into Eragon's thoughts …_ I need to stop; the sun is just too hot._

Eragon looked back at Arya and Orik. Arya was still scanning the ground, but Orik was cursing, looking forward with his eyes shut tight.

"… My place is not up here, it is in the earth, by the ground. There is nothing but air up in this forsaken sky, I will never again step on the back of a…" Orik's voice drifted to Eragon.

Eragon smiled to himself and shouted over the wind, "We are landing for a couple of hours, to wait out the sun."

Orik looked at him with and opened his eyes a slit. "Bless you child." He said looking towards the ground and shuddering.

But Ayra did not look happy. She frowned and opened her mouth to protest, but Eragon shook his head, silencing the elf.

"She is carrying three people," he said angrily, "She needs a rest, as much as you would, if you were running across Alagaesia."

Arya said nothing, but continued to inspect the desert floor.

Find a shady spot, Eragon told Saphira, and we will stay there for as long as you need.

Saphira said nothing, but swooped of lazily towards a large sand dune that created a dark shadow on the ground below it. Saphira landed roughly, her feet dragging in the cool sand. Eragon slid off of her awkwardly, his knees buckling as he made contact with the ground. Arya followed him, landing gracefully.

Eragon looked at Orik, who was still sitting on Saphira; his eyes squeezed shut and his hands grasping the sides of the saddle.

"Orik," Eragon shouted smiling at him, "We are on solid ground now."

Orik opened his eyes a slit, and looked down. He relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that they were indeed back on terrain. Eragon went to help him down but something caught his eye. There was something tucked in Saphira's saddle, flapping in the wind. It was a crumpled piece of paper, addressed to Eragon.

Eragon's stomach tightened, fearfully as starred at the unfamiliar writing.

"What is that?" Arya asked from behind him.

"Oh, it's um… nothing," Eragon said hastily, tucking it into his pocket.

Sensing his agitation, Saphira looked at him but was too weary to say anything. Eragon shifted his weight and sat on the ground, and watched as Arya helped Orik jump off of Saphira.

I don't know why, Eragon told Saphira, but I just don't have a good feeling about that note, and I don't want Arya to see it.

Saphira snorted. _I thought you loved her, _she said bluntly.

Eragon looked at her in annoyance, but ended up sighing. I guess I do, he admitted. What was the point in trying to deny his feelings?

_Let's get water,_ Saphira suggested. Eragon nodded his head and got up. Saphira dug a hole in the ground with her massive talons. While Eragon expanded his mind and found the familiar lump of magic. "Adurna." He said, calling up the water from the sand.

Saphira watched as the hole slowly filled with mucky water, then she bent her head down gratefully and lapped it up. Eragon then filled up the water hole repeatedly before Saphira lay down for a nap.

Eragon watched her and soon she was asleep. He glanced towards Arya and Orik. Orik was dozing, peacefully close to the rim of the sand dune, and Arya was perched up on the peak of the dune, scanning the desert for any enemies. Once he was sure that Ayra and Orik were occupied with themselves, Eragon took out the note and unfolded it slowly.

The note was written in the ancient language. And Eragon looked at it puzzled. He knew some of the words, like brisingr, gedwëy ignasia, and wydra. But there were also many words that Eragon did not recognize. He sounded them out to himself, "Oka weenm…oh...Oka weenm, oka tuyu, opiënko du gedwëy ignasia lam brisingr, oka du nor, trezģa unin wydra."

Puzzled Eragon looked around, wondering if he should ask Arya what the mysterious letters were. But, instead of finding Arya's back to him she was turned around, her mouth open.

"What…" Eragon started to ask, but he felt something. His skin tingled, slowly getting stronger. He looked down, seeing the gruesome sight of skin, dancing , popping and snapping. He felt Saphira wake up beside him, and faintly saw Orik and Ayra scrambling towards him. His vision blurred, mixing colors together. He screamed, calling for Saphira with both mind and voice. He held up his hands in front of him, he could not feel them, they were numb. He slapped them together, cursing aloud. He couldn't think anymore, he couldn't feel and slowly, painfully, his mind went blank.

**I know you don't know what the ancient language in this means but you will find out later. I'm not thrilled with this chapter but i hope it is better than i think it is. Review please!**


	7. Dragon Keepers

**Don't really have anything to say so here it is…**

Chapter 7: Dragon Keepers

Ella looked at Alex and swore, how could they be so stupid? Wiping the sweat from his brow Alex panicked. "What do we do? It's useless to just pretend we're not here but what can we do? We'll be tortured, banished forever; they will exile us to Sharktooth."

Ella took his hands and squeezed them, sudden terror filling her body. They needed to be calm, they needed to stop sitting in the bushes like idiots! Ella looked at Alex and repeated what she had just told herself, "We need to calm down Alex, and we need to stop sitting in the bush like idiots!"

He nodded his head, and seemed to pull himself together. He brushed the dirt off of his knees and straightened the creases in his shirt. He looked at Ella confidently, "Let's go." he said as he awkwardly stood up, dragging Ella with him. Oromis and Islanzadi stood facing them, beckoning them over, looking dreadfully angry. Ella swallowed the lump in her throat, as Alex pulled her unwillingly towards them.

There is no way that this is happening, she thought to herself fanatically. She remembered the last time someone disobeyed the Queen. It was alarming, the image of woman, and the sounds of her shrieking, were still embedded in her memory. The woman had been a councilor to the Queen, and was dismissed from her services after she burst out that Eragon should be killed and his dragon taken and given to an elf. Everyone thought that the she had gone insane, but the Queen had other ideas. She insisted that the woman was working for Galabatorix and that none could speak to her or look at her from then on. Ella thought it was cruel, because as far as she could tell the Queen had no basis for her suspicions. The women soon disappeared from Ellesmera.

_Children_, Glaedr voice growled in her mind.

Ella stifled a shriek in her throat. Her hand shook in Alexs' mighty grip, as they stepped out of the trees. Glaedr's massive head swung towards them, his eyes boring into Ella's. She whimpered aloud, trying to urge her tears to go back into her eyes.

Alex was much braver, his masculine voice tumbled through her mind and Glaedr's._ Yes, sir?_

Something like respect, edged Glaedrs voice, _you know what you have done, and you know what the consequences could, and might be. _ He swung his head to face Queen Islanzadi and Oromis.

"Yes children," Islanzadi said boldly, "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Alex was already ready with an answer, he looked them in the eyes and said, "I know what we did is a strike on security, and I know what we did was wrong," he became strictly honest, "But Ella thought that she had saw a dragon egg, and well, curiosity took hold of me, and I could not think rationally. We shouldn't have snuck into the bushes like that, and I assure you it will not happen again."

Wow, thought Ella, a surge of love gripped her heart; he could certainly win with words.

Oromis looked thoughtfully at Alex then turned to Ella, seeming to want her side of the story, "Ya," she said stupidly, "Me too."

Oromis raised his eyebrows at her but something else caught his attention. Ella turned to see an elf running towards them, full tilt. He was headed directly at her, and Ella squeezed Alexs' hand when he skidded to a stop before slamming into her.

The elves face was very white and he was panting hard from his run. His golden hair was slick with sweat.

"How did he find us?" she managed to ask her boyfriend, her voice squeaking.

Alex shook his head and shrugged.

Islanzadi looked at the two of them with a disapproving glare. They dropped each others hands quickly.

Islanzadi addressed the elf before her, "Yes Droma?"

Droma panted and stared at the golden dragon behind them. "Um…Queen, Eragon has arrived, but he does not look good."

Oromis traded glances with Glaedr. "We will meet you at the hall." He said and jumped on Glaedr with nimble grace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella found herself running ahead of the crowd, trying to keep her excitement and anxiety in check. She had never actually seen Eragon before, she had only herd about his stay from the other elves. Ella gasped when she realized that she, with exception of today, had never actually seen a dragon before. She focused on her stepping, rounding a bend she looked up and froze, Alex plummeted into her back, but she didn't care, a royal blue dragon stood before her, its magnificent scales glinting in the setting sun. And its wing draped protectively at its side. Beside her were a dwarf and an elf that Ella recognized as Arya, Islanzadi's daughter.

Islanzadi strode up to them, inclining her head at Arya, Saphira and the dwarf. When Islanzadi nodded at Saphira again, the dragon lifted her mighty wing slowly. Underneath, lay a bundle of blankets, with a pale, elvin face staring out of them. Ella stomach gripped with fear, as she sobbed softly and ran closer. Eragon's skin was red and vainy, boils covered every inch. The horror of the sight made Ella collapse on the ground, just as Glaedr landed roughly beside her.

He's dead, Ella though, tears streaming down her face, panic shaking her body. She faintly felt Alex touch her back. Ella noticed the silence, only her sobs stirred the air. Moments passed when no one moved then finally Droma walked over to Ayra and the dwarf and beckoned them into the hall. They followed him reluctantly. Islanzadi beckoned to Saphira, picked up Eragon with surprising strength and followed them into the hall, leaving Alex, Oromis, Glaedr, and Ella alone.

Oromis looked down where Ella sat with kind eyes. "Forget your punishment," he said, "Guard the egg well, and all will be forgiven." He handed the bundle to her and left with Glaedr into the hall.

**Well there you go, hope you enjoyed!! Ps: Please review!**


	8. More Questions

**Hello there!!! Im sorry it took so long to update but well, you know how it is! Now no more talking, here it is:**

Chapter 8: More Questions

No news had been brought to Ella and Alex, who crouched low on the ground beside the hall. Alex held the egg, wrapped tightly in Oromis' blanket. Ella silently observed the hall. No one had come out, and no one had gone in.

Ella legs were numb, as well as her mind. Images of Eragon helpless on the ground kept flashing through her head. How could it have come to this? Ella kept thinking; how could their biggest hope for Alagaesia just suddenly show up practically dead? She had never thought it would be like this; why was it the first time she meant Eragon he was on his death bed? Why did Alex sit so calm beside her? She wanted to run back home, away from the problems that she now faced. She wanted Alex to _say_ something.

Ella jumped as the hall door swung open, revealing the dwarf, Ayra and Oromis. They walked towards them. Ella stood up, her knees almost giving away. She turned to Alex who was staring at Ayra. Ella whipped back towards the small group coming towards them. Ayras' black hair obscured half of her face, but the other half wore a solemn expression. Oromis and the dwarf were also miserable, dragging their feet in the gravel. Terror surged through Ella, Was Eragon dead?

Ayra spoke first, "Queen Islanzadi would like you two to come into the hall. She would like to talk to you about…," she cleared her throat, "Eragon."

Oromis nodded, "And the egg."

Ella turned back to Alex; he was standing up and brushing the dirt from his trousers. "Of course." He said; his voice cheerless. Ella nodded and noticed the dwarf looking at her so she tried to smile reassuringly, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"I don't know your name." she said to him as Alex grabbed her hand.

The dwarf cleared his throat, "The name is Orik."

"Oh," Ella replied. "Are you, I mean, did you come here before? You know, last time, with Eragon?"

Orik nodded his head and turned around to go inside. Ella followed, Ayra and Oromis following silently behind them.

Orik pushed open the rough oak doors, and stood aside while the rest of them piled in. Ella looked around, before were there was life, now there was gloom. The three tabled lined walls were empty of elves and Queen Islanzadias throne seemed to have lost its color. The lighting was very low, only a few small candles flickered in the bark covered wall alcoves.

Ayra then lead the way, through the same door Ella and Alex had gone through before. Ayra guided them past the door with the abnormal library and into a hallway that had walls made of birch trees. It reminded Ella of the forest she and her mother had lived in at Surda. Everything was the same up too the arching roof made with sturdy branches. The only thing Ella thought was missing, were the Ural Mountains and of course, her father.

Alex let go of her hand and shifted the egg in his arms while Ella wondered why Oromis had trusted them as the keepers of the egg. She longed to talk privately with Alex about it. He could always make sense of even the most confusing things.

They turned another corner and into a huge conference room. It was similar to the hallway they had come from, except the birch trees where luscious evergreens instead. Ella had never seen a room like it. There was a stream that trickled directly down the centre of the room, leaking out of the walls. To the left of Ella, Saphira and Glaedr sat on the stone ground, beside a massive door, big enough for five dragons to come in at once.

In front of her, there was a massive table, with all the councilors sitting silently around it. Queen Islanzadi was sitting at the top of the table. She waved her hand at the councilors and they automatically got up and left. When the last of them were gone from the room, Islanzadi gestured for everyone to sit, so they did.

Not a word was spoken while Ella sifted herself in the chair, trying to get comfortable. She was sitting beside Oromis and Orik, Alex was across from her. Ella half heartedly smiled at him, and he smiled back, making her heart jerk. He is lovely, she thought, admiring his brown curls and perfectly symmetrical tan face. A pang of sadness surged through her; she wasn't good enough for him. She wore tattered clothes and came from Surda, she was an outsider, hardly an elf. She knew only the faintest of Elvin traditions, and even less of their language. Sure the other elves had tried to teach her what they knew, but Ella's lack of knowledge was still massive. She was a human with pointed ears, nothing more.

A tear tried to force itself out of her eye, but she blinked it furiously back. She could not cry again, she refused to show how weak, how seriously scared she was. It was not her place here. She should be helping pick carrots with her mother, not guarding one of the most precious things in Alagaesia. This was_ not_ her place.

Ella felt a tug on her tunic. She looked at Orik but he was staring at Queen Islanzadi, Ella noticed that she had started talking. She told self silently to thank Orik later; she could have missed the Queens entire speech.

"…I would like to inform you of the good news first." the Queen was saying, "Eragon will get better, however the question is how long it will take him to feel well enough to move and if his attack will leave permanent damage."

Attack? Ella wondered, was Eragon attacked? She looked around the table, and noticed that Saphira and Glaedr had moved closer. Saphira looked worried, but that was to be expected, after all, they were rider and dragon.

Queen Islanzadi continued: "Of course this means that the issue of the egg cannot be dealt with until Eragon is feeling better, so Ella…" she gestured to Ella, "…and Alex will have to guard the egg until then."

Ella opened her mouth to object, when Oromis' voice sounded in her mind making her jump. _Ella, do not say a thing. _He said, _there is no one else who we can give this task to. Everyone else is busy with Eragon, this is important, if we lose one rider, we need another. _

Ella didn't know how she did it, but she spoke directly back to him with her mind, _but, we… I… am not worthy, whatever happened to this afternoon; don't you see I cannot be trusted?_

_Ella, your heart is pure and true, I am not as frail as I look; I can spot a dutiful elf when I see one, _he replied.

Ella was about to protest more, but she could not contact Oromis' mind, and she noticed once again that she was ignoring the Queen.

"My main priority is to get Eragon better, I understand the importance of a new egg and its need to be dealt with, but Eragon is here, now, and this egg may not hatch for many years yet." Queen Islanzadi said smoothly. "Which brings me too my next point," she looked at Ella and Alex in turn. "I must ask you to swear to me in the ancient language that you will not speak of the egg to a single soul outside this room. It is imperative that the whereabouts of a stray egg is not talked about in the public. I have not even told my own councilors. I trust my people but trust can only go so far, and for many," she winked at Ella, "Curiosity prevails."

Ella laughed nervously, did this mean she was not allowed to talk to her mother?

Queen Islanzadi seemed to read her mind, "You two will stay here, in a chamber close to this hall. You will take turns sleeping and guard the egg from there. You will be given weapons and food. One of us will come and check on you every so often, and you will be alerted when Eragon is up and about. Your families will be told you are doing something for the Queen, but other than that, you will not step out of your room until the arrival of the egg is announced to the Varden and the elves."

She looked at Alex and Ella, obviously wanting them to agree to there duties. Ella wanted to ask so much; she wanted to know more about Eragon, who was taking care of him? Why was he like this? Who attacked him? How long would it take for 'the arrival of the egg is announced to the Varden and the elves'? How would they defend the egg if someone did attack it? _Why_ was she here? But the only question that came out of her mouth was: "Can we have clean clothes?"

Islanzadi nodded and smiled, finding humor in Ellas' childishness. "Yes… but now you must repeat this to me, Erta movae onik wa no uijk oy rejiop. (I swear to keep my word of secrecy)."

Ella struggled with the language but managed to complete the sentence correctly.

The Queen smiled approvingly, "Now off you go."

**Now, i threw in alot of information about Ella and I hoped you liked it!! I know it wasn't that exciting but maybe after the next few chapters it will pick up pace!! Anyways: REVIEW, please! I can never have enough feedback!**

**arial-96**


	9. Indescribable Color

Chapter 9: Indescribable Color

A wisp of purple smoke….

a crack of green lightning…

a toad croaking in the background…

familiar royal blue eyes…

an eerie whisper, raspy and croaking, "_Eragon"_

Huh? Eragon faintly felt himself come back to consciousness. He felt old, so old in fact for a split terrifying second, he thought of himself an ancient rotting corpse, maggots crawling over his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut, never before had he felt this sort of pain. Even the simplest movement sent a terrorizing shoot off searing, hot ache down his spine. _Saphira_, Eragon weakly called out with his mind. He waited… no response. What was going on? A sudden flash of memories overflowed his brain, a note…fire over taking his body… Saphira roaring and Ayra screaming. Unwanted tears filled Eragon's eyes, as he thought the unthinkable. "_Saphira," _He screamed with all his might, both mind and voice. _She cannot be dead; no it was simply impossible!_ He tried to sit up, but his muscles refused to cooperate. Eragon felt a soft hand on his brow. He forced his eyes open, Angela smiled down at him. She was whispering something that Eragon could not comprehend and he had to calm himself down in order to hear.

"Stop," she said soothingly, totally unlike her, "I had to drug you, so you didn't feel as much pain. You will not be able to get up until your wounds have healed. Saphira had to close her mind from yours, so the drug did not take control of her as well."

Eragon croaked a reply, his voice was sore already, "That bad?"

Angela nodded, _she looks like a mother._ Eragon thought as jolt of recognition surged through him, making him remember the images that had flashed through his mind as he gained consciousness. _Blue, royal blue, almost navy eyes_.

_I can't think right._ Eragon told himself. _But why do I feel like those eyes are familiar?_

Angela seemed to sense Eragon's stress, "Just rest," she said, "We will talk when you awake."

Eragon closed his eyes, even though he has no intentions of sleeping; there were too many things to think about. He felt Angela's hand lift off his brow, and heard a door close softly. Eragon opened his eyes a slit. As far as he could tell, Angela was not there anymore. He slowly straightened his neck, trying to see the rest of his body; he tilted his chin towards his neck until he finally could see it.

His arms and legs were covered with boils and oozing puss. Veins could be seen as clear as day, but they were not blue like usual, they were dark crimson. Sticky green goop covered his arms and legs, and the spots on his chest that were not covered by a blanket. Sudden extreme terror erupted in Eragon, why couldn't they fix him? Surly he must be in Ellesmera, where else would Ayra, Saphira, and Orik take him? They all had magic, why weren't they using it to save him? Did they fear to try to heal him, was he that far from saving?

This was all too much. Now, more than anything Eragon wanted to take Angela's advice and just fall asleep, but it wasn't that simple. His mind did not agree with his body, and he felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness. Memories he tried to forget hurled themselves at him. He saw Murtagh mouthing soundless words, words he had tried to forget. Words that threw his world into confusion, threatened him to insanity, words that gnawed at his heart. Eragon felt the pain, the betrayal, the absurdity, even now. Throughout his life he had never had brother, a real true brother, and now that he knew the awful truth he couldn't stand it. The last few days Eragons thoughts of Murtagh had tried to take over, but he had forced himself not to let them. He occupied his mind with other things but it still all felt like a blur, a dream; even dreams felt more like reality.

Eragon felt, beyond anything, alone; alone and afraid. He was afraid of finding out what happened to him, and he was afraid of dieing and leaving his mission unfinished. He was afraid that Roran hated him for not staying and rescuing Katrina. He was afraid of his past and of his future. He was alone without Saphira.

_What have I become?_ Eragon asked himself, as he slowly fell back into unconsciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella was sitting in a small room. The walls were plastered with bark and leaves, and there was a peaceful waterfall flowing into a bed of rocks in the corner. Small doors lead to the toilet, and there was a tray of fresh fruit lay on a cherry wood table beside the door. Alex was sleeping on the elegant four poster bed across from her. There was no window; the door was locked from the outside, and there was no way out.

As tired as Ella was, she offered to guard the egg first, wanting to think about things. But so far all Ella could think was, _why did they give _me _a sword?_ It was funny how odd she felt, sitting there with a bare blade on her knees. She could barely lift the sword, let alone use it. But regardless of its weight, Ella would have thought twice about getting the beautiful sword dirty. The blade was plain, an iron base with gold swirled around it, sharper than a dragons tooth. Rubies and sapphires were encrusted in the hilt, mimicking the golden whorl on the blade. If it wasn't for the fact that with one false movement the sword could sweep through Ella's skin, like a hot knife in butter, Ella might have kissed it.

Ella tore her eyes off of her sword, checking on the egg, reassuring herself that it was still there. It rested in the crook of her arm with a blanket wrapped tightly around it. Ella reached out her free hand, and removed the tattered layer. It seemed a crime to have something so simple and ragged touching the strange and majestic beauty of the egg. Ella felt the cool of the egg touch her bare skin as it toppled closer to her arm. She studied it, trying to decide on its color. It was a striking emerald green, with lighter and darker tones layered atop each other. Dark veins of amethyst mysteriously weaved in and out of itself, making a random pattern. Inky blues ran underneath he greens, so small you could hardly tell. _Imagine what the dragon will look like, _Ella thought to herself, _it will be beautiful beyond measure._

Ella massaged the egg with her finger tips, whispering to the baby dragon inside, "I wonder what they will do with you." The dragon, of course, did not answer, but Ella knew the answer; Queen Islanzadi would probably hold a Trezgrada or an egg picking with all the elves and the Varden present. The Queen and her counsel would contemplate whether or not they would waste time with letting the women elves and humans hold the egg, after all time was of the essence and there had never been a woman rider before, why would it change now? But every woman would complain if they decided not to let the women try, they would protest their rights and equality, and in the end Queen Islanzadi would allow them to take part in the Trazgrada. The Varden and the counsel would then be angry because the Queen had wasted all this time with politics, but soon enough the Trezgrada would begin. Ella could imagine it; every elf would line up in the great hall and hold the egg for a few minutes. If the egg did not hatch then they would keep moving down the line until the egg finally did.

But Ella doubted that the egg would hatch for a woman, but then again what did she know? In all the years in her life, she had never actually felt like she had the whole story. No one ever bothered to inform her on the details, preferring to keep things secret, much as they did now. She longed to know what was going on outside of their room. She knew it would be exciting, and probably life changing, but who was she to deserve that type of knowledge? The only reason she was in this was because of chance. _Chance or luck, _her mind told her; but she disagreed. She was not the kind of elf that believed in destiny. She stopped thinking those childish things when the urgals killed her father and destroyed her home, now all she believed was what she could see, touch, feel, taste and hear. She had barely believed in dragons, that is, before she was spooked by Glaedr.

Ella suddenly felt startled; it was only a little while ago when she was still a naïve elf; when she still had a simple life. Ella blinked the tears back for what felt like the billionth time that day. It was weird to have your whole life suddenly thrown up in storm. But even weirder was feeling Ella was now getting from the egg. It seemed to hum, or maybe that was just Ella. She continued to stroke the egg wondering if she should wake Alex. Obviously she was so tired that she was hearing things. She moved her free hand to her sword lifting it up as she stood and dragged it to the bed. Suddenly the egg started to rock violently, tipping and rocking in her arm. Dropping the sword to the ground with a huge thud, Ella grasped the egg with both hands. Alex awoke with a huge start, looking around wildly for the source of the noise.

Ella called to him from the floor. "Look," she sobbed, her eyes sparkling with tears of astonishment, "It's hatching… hatching for me!"

**OOOHH!!! don't you just love cliffhangers? Haha...R&R please!**


	10. Beautiful Blur

**Hello folks!! I have finally mannaged to update my beloved Darkest of Blue Skies. I hope this chapter lives up to your expecations!**

**Have a good one!**

Chapter 10: Beautiful Blur

When Nasuada was a child things had been simple, she could not have imagined it any other way. This was why she felt such a stab of pain when she thought of Elva. Every time she had been with the child, a striking dread unlike any other always creped upon her. It was a feeling so intensely hopeless and unnerving, that the dread would soon lead to the unmistakable feeling of fear, and Nasuada _did not_ fear.

Nasuada felt that sensation now, standing in front of the dusty pink pavilion that Elva called 'home'. She could not bring herself to pull back the tarp that was blowing wildly in the dry wind, and enter the gloomy presence of the child she pitied, despised, even feared above all else. Nasuada took a deep breath and reached out her hands slowly, almost painfully in attempt to catch the dancing tarp but instead brought them down as fast as lightning to sword hilt at her waist. In milliseconds she had yanked out her sword and was facing an approaching stranger.

"Oi," an angry masculine voice erupted from Nasuada's left, "Watch where you're swinging that thing!"

Nasuada lowered her sword cautiously into its stealth, peering at stoned faced Roran through her curtain of silky hair. She had a hard time deciding if he was serious or not.

Awkwardly Roran cleared his throat, "I was…um… joking." He said lamely, trying to attempt a smile, but instead making his face look like a squashed pumpkin.

Nasuada sighed, "Not to worry," she whispered, still struggling with her feelings of anguish towards the dusty pink pavilion.

They stood there silently for what seemed like ages until Roran said rather harshly, "Listen… do you know when my cousin will get back?"

Nasuada swept back her hair gracefully, "I do not know."

"Was there no messengers, no letters, giving you any idea when he would return?"

"None."

Roran eyes flashed, "None at all?"

"None." Nasuada answered again, wondering why Roran was acting so strange.

Roran stared at her, his battled scared face looking deep into Nasuada's eyes, he sighed, "Could you read this to me?" he said, handing over a folded piece of parchment with Eragon's edgy writing on it. Nasuada looked at it, doubtful if she should read it. Beside her Roran made a weird jerking movement, as if he were going to snatch the paper back, but instead ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't see why he left it for me," he said bitterly, "He well knows I can't read."

Nasuada looked up at his tormented face. Deep shadows carved his dominating face, twisting features which were once pleasant into harsh lines. He looked old, yet more like a neglected orphan, afraid, alone, and without a family. Agony and desperation were written there, plain as day, and Nasuada's heart sang with pity. She sighed deeply, and slowly unfolded the parchment. She stared at it intently, her brow forming a crease between her eyes. She stood there for what felt like forever, her eyes watering.

Roran looked worried, "Well?"

Nasuada gulped, "It says," she glanced towards him, her eyes glazed with a strange defiance, "_Dear Roran, I know you must be angry. I never thought we would have to part so soon; it was a difficult for me to leave without a word, or without fulfilling my promise to help you get Katrina back from the empire. I know you love her, and I know that you will not wait for me to return before you set out to find her. But I beg you, stay with the Varden, wait for me, I have information and powers about the Ra'zac that can help you. I do not know when I will be back, nor do I have a clue as to what awaits me in Ellesmera, but please stay, wait for me; You are family, and that is just as important to me as ever. Your cousin, Eragon_."

Roran took a deep breath, blinking rapidly, "He thinks I would wait for him, after all he has done to this family he expects me to _wait,_" Rorans voice shook. "Like family is all that important to him! He left, without a thought; he left my father for dead!" Roran sputtered for a moment his face contorted with grief, "Katrina is gone! Probably dead, and he expects me to _wait!_"

Nasuada shut her eyes tight, "Katrina who is she?" Nasuada asked softly.

"She is my fiancée." He snapped, as if it were common knowledge.

Nasuada looked Roran straight in the eyes and seemed to be thinking something over, "Don't wait for Eragon, the Varden will help you get her back."

Roran looked speechless. He sputtered for a few moments until at last he spoke. "I owe you. Thank-you, so much I…"

"Don't worry about it," Nasuada interrupted, "We all have loved and lost, I just hope your love can be found."

Roran nodded. "I hope so too."

Nasuada smiled, "But now I really must be going. Elva has been wanting to see me." And without waiting for her horrible fear to return, she caught the swaying tarp and strode purposely into the dark and musty pavilion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon woke up to find Saphira's head directly above his and her mind gently probing his consciousness.

_Saphira_, Eragon whispered with his mind, still weak, still confused, and still in a great deal of pain.

_Little one,_ Saphira said softly, her eyes brimmed with pools of tears, _how are you feeling?_

_Like I was tossed in a pot of boiling water, _joked Eragon feebly, but Saphira did not laugh, Instead she shook he giant head, and spoke to someone else in the room.

_He must be told._

Eragon tried to look around but found he still could not move, _what? Tell me what…Saphira?_

But Saphira ignored him, and he heard other voices in the room.

"I agree," said the Queens eremitic tone.

"As do I," rang the delicate voice of Ayra.

"But is it too soon?"

Eragon's heart froze, _Oromis?_ How close to dieing was he? He would have never expected them to send for Oromis; wouldn't that jeopardize the keeping of the elves biggest secret?

Oromis' question went unanswered, until another dragon's voice pierced their minds. _He will have to find out sooner or later, _Glaedr said.

"Yes," Angela whispered, "For him to get any better, it could take weeks. Besides, he has a right to know."

"Very well," Queen Islanzadi said, as she glided over to where Eragon was laying. Sooner that Eragon expected Queen Islanzadi's head appeared in his vision, and for the first time since he woke up he noticed his vision was blurry.

"Eragon," she said, "We have news, grave news; important news." She paused, for reasons Eragon could not tell, and looked behind her. "Come here."

Eragon was now beyond confused, and wanted to scream, "Just tell me what is going on already!" But before he could do this a hazy figure appeared at his peripheral and for a moment he thought it was Elva. _Shit!_ He wanted to avoid her for as long as possible. But upon closer inspection, he realized that this girl was an elf, therefore she could not be Elva. She had chocolate colored curls pinned up with a strange greenish purple ribbon. Her skin was dark for an elf, like the color of an olive, and her eyes were a dazzling hazel-green. She was wearing a clean white tunic with dark ragged jeans. Eragon could tell that she was beautiful, even through his blurry eyes, and she had a kind of confident and youthful joy about her, and Eragon noticed, with a start, that she was crying.

Eragon wanted to comfort her, and tried with difficulty to speak, "Wh-What is w-w-wrong?"

The girl smiled sadly. "I just…I'm Ella and…," she stopped as her voice choked. She closed her eyes for a while then said "Freair, come here."

Eragon watched in amazement as the ribbon in her hair came alive, and fluttered to his chest. But soon he realized that it wasn't a ribbon at all, rather a flying creature with a small reptilian head and petite wings. Eragon cried out in agony as the creatures' claws touched his bare chest. Ella sobbed, reaching to pick up the creature, and as her smooth skin touched Eragon; he felt a flutter in the pit of his stomach, a feeling like none he had ever felt before.

"This is Freair." She whimpered, "He's my dragon."

Eragon almost fainted. _A dragon! What?_

"Show him what you can do," Ella whispered to the dragon. Freair looked at her respectfully, and after a moment scaled down Ella's arm, landing softly on his hand. Ella leaned forwards and timidly grasped Eragon's hand. Again the strange sensation began in Eragon's stomach as if he felt oddly nervous.

"This might hurt," she said, "But no one else has managed to cure you, so…"

"I trust you." Eragon whispered knowing it was true, and regardless, he felt like he couldn't be in any more pain as he already was.

Ella looked at Saphira, _I am with him_, she said. Ella nodded firmly and closed her eyes, slightly squeezing his hand. She seemed to glow, and with her, Freair and Eragon did as well. The glow grew stronger and stronger until it seemed to burst.

Eragon screeched. He was wrong, the pain he felt now made the ache he felt before seem like nothing. His head pounded and his skin seared. From what felt like miles away he heard Saphira coaxing him. Her voice grew fainter and fainter until he heard it no more.

Eragon could not bear it. It felt like Durza was striking him down again and again and just as Eragon thought for sure he would die, he felt his consciousness slip away.


	11. Interruption

**Hello! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like a year. I kind of got distracted by fiction press. I totally understand if you don't want to read this anymore, but I promise you I'll try to finish the whole thing!**

**Again I am so sorry, but if you can look past my laziness and read this next chapter I'd love it. **

Chapter 11: Interruption

Ella was finding it very hard to breathe. She sat in what she had been told was the official "guard room". It was not the same room that she and Alex had stayed in before, but it was mighty similar. Everything was the same, the bed covers, the bark walls, even the fruit that sat in the tray beside the door to the toilet. The only thing that was different was the link in her mind to the most important thing in her life: Freair.

_Stop it, _he was saying, _Eragon will get better, we did a good job. You've seen him, he looks exactly normal. Like none of this stuff ever happened. _

Ella just nodded her head at Freair who was sitting in the crook of her arm resting his chin on her beautiful gedwëy ignasia. She bowed her head as her eyes slowly filled with tears. It had been five days and still Eragon had not awakened and she couldn't help but think they'd killed him.

Sitting at the bed Alex seemed to sense Ella's thoughts and said quietly, "Maybe… well if Eragon is dead, they would have told us by now, wouldn't they? But we haven't heard a word in four days, so it must be fine."

"Or everything went wrong, and they're too angry at me to tell me," she said softly, "Maybe they want me to die."

Alex and Freair both started shouting at once, Alex jumping up and rushing to her as Freiar fluttered to her hair.

_Of course they don't! _Freair shouted, his deep harmonious voice resounding in Ella's head.

"Why would they want you to die?" Alex asked, his voice an octave higher than it usually was. He put his soft hands to her cheeks and gently raised her head. "What makes you think that?"

Ella tried to look away from Alex's stunning eyes and said without emotion, "We haven't been feed or looked in on in four days. Don't you think that's the first tip-off?"

Again the onslaught of voices attacked her.

_That's what you base this on! _Freair said to her as he flew agitated to the bed post, _No check up's!_

Alex was equally stunned, "There may be plenty more important things to do than see how the baby elves are doing," he said sarcastically, dropping his hands from her chin, "Besides we have enough food in here for weeks!"

Shame burned scarlet on Ella's cheeks. She could feel Freair's and Alex's frustration, and she couldn't exactly blame them. She had not stopped crying for days, not exactly an interesting welcoming for Freair, but she just couldn't stop. She had cared for Eragon the first time she had heard his name and when Feair and her had discovered his healing powers, she was only too happy to help. Now she hoped she hadn't done him more harm than good.

The tears brimmed over. _It's just unbearable not to know_ she said to Freair, looking over to his desolate figure. The little dragon swished his tail as he clawed his way up the bedpost. He did not say anything, but she felt his forgiveness wash over her.

Alex seemed to compose himself and sat on the arm of the chair, wrapping his warm arms around her. "Shhh," he said as he pulled her head into his chest. " Ella it will be fine. You're just overwhelmed, you haven't seen daylight in a week, and you haven't slept well. I want you to go to bed and…" He hesitated and looked deep into Ella's eyes. He sighed, his perfect features danced in the candle light. He was the most beautiful sight of indecision Ella had ever seen, her heart skipped a beat.

He bent close into her ear, "… and I want you to know that I-I…I love you." He whispered roughly, pulling back to look into Ella's astonished eyes. She gazed back at him, her heart soaring. She loved him back, she knew it, but she was never sure how to tell him. She knew how to now.

Staring into his crystal blue eyes she tilted her head to the side, slowly leaning forward. She paused when his lips almost touched hers, closed her eyes, and…

The door whipped open, startling Ella out of Alex's arms. She jumped up as soon as she hit the ground glaring at the door, hating whoever dared to interrupt such a wonderful moment.

Eragon walked in, as perfect as he was when he last left Ellesmera.

**So what did you think of that? Again I'm really sorry!**

**Love, arial-96**


End file.
